The present invention relates to an improved laminating apparatus and method for eliminating bubbling or marring of fabric laminated to a substrate, and in particular to an improved apparatus and method for eliminating bubbles formed in velvet material which is laminated to cardboard material formed in the shape of puffings for use in the interior of caskets.
In the manufacture of the interior portions of a burial casket, it is necessary to construct an inner liner or dish to fit into the hollowed out area of the casket cap. This dish typically comprises a flat bottom portion called a cap panel and side portions commonly referred to as puffing. Typical puffing is manufactured by connecting specifically formed cardboard sections to each other to form the four side sections of the dish. The sections may be attached in any convenient manner, e.g. by the stapling. Prior to assembly of the puffing sections, a covering material or fabric is typically attached thereto. This covering material or fabric, when the puffing sections have been assembled together with the cap panel to form the casket dish, will be exposed to view when the casket cap is in the opened position.
Typically, materials such as velvet or crepe are used as the decorative covering for the puffing sections. Two techniques are generally employed in manufacturing puffing sections, shirring and tailoring. When shirring is employed, folds in the crepe or velvet material are typically present and when the crepe or velvet is adhered to the cardboard puffing, it is difficult to detect any deformities. When tailoring is used, the crepe or velvet is typically adhered to the cardboard puffing in a completely smooth manner. Tailored crepe can withstand pressure application and it is therefore a relatively easy material to work with. Typically, tailored crepe puffings are produced in a continuous process involving pressure laminating the crepe to the cardboard material. Pressure rollers generally eliminate bubbling and marring. Velvet, which is often used in the manufacture of better caskets where quality considerations are paramount, is a complex material to work with and for many years attempts have been made to develop procedures to permit lamination of velvet to cardboard puffing without marring or the formation of bubbles. Use of pressure laminating techniques is not possible since the application of significant pressure to the velvet results in damage and disfiguration thereto.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for laminating a fabric material to a substrate without marring or the formation of bubbles in the fabric.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for laminating velvet to casket puffings.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method which eliminates bubbled velvet puffings when laminating velvet to casket puffings.